Return to the Horror House
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to go back inside
1. It begins again

Return to the Horror House

I'm baaack! With yet another shaman king tale of horror for you the readers, hope you're able to stomach this!

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

The large house stood high above the treetops, its dark lights that stared out at the world making it look, as it was alive almost. The tall spiked fence made it difficult to enter, but that didn't matter to the small group of kids, they just had to see them, the graves everyone said lay on the northern side of the property. Graves that had belonged to the friends and fiancée of Yoh Asakura, murdered in cold blood by their ex best friend. One year ago. "Okay go ahead Tomi" The small boy gulped once as he stared up at the high wooden fence. " Are you sure about this Majo?" The taller boy stood tall as he grabbed his friend and boosted him up and over the fence " Positive now hurry!" Tomi sighed and adjusted his glasses once "why did I even volunteer for this?" Dusting off his shorts he fumbled with his glasses once more, then let out a horrific scream.

Yoh Asakura Yawned as he blinked a few times before pulling on his usual outfit and orange headphones "another beautiful day. " Picking up the only picture in the room his mood dampened when he stared down at the smiling faces of his friends, his ex friend manta, and his fiancée Anna. "If only you were still here.." He glanced out at their graves, at the flowers that lay in front of the stones and he could see the names in his memory as they went down the line. He had been considered a little weird by the people in the city when they had found out he had had his friends and fiancée buried on the property instead of at a gravesite, but he didn't care. Their opinions didn't matter to him, and he didn't care if they whispered about him doing that and locking him inside his own property, and only allowing his brother who he had reconciled with to visit. All that mattered was that he continues his and Anna's dream "to become Shaman king". As he sat down with the local paper something caught his eye "Local boy murdered at Asakura residence. Questioning Underway" Yoh sighed, was it all going to begin all over again, now that he had peace and serenity? At that exact moment Hao, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamao, and Chocolove all carrying backpacks. At seeing Yoh so sad Chocolove quickly made one of his jokes, embarrsing Lyserg completely and causing Hao to fall over and bump his head against the table. However the happy group was unaware of someone watching them, and the danger that was ahead, when history repeated itself once more

There was pizza, truth or dare, and many other wild things going on as they partied and trained a little through out the night, as they partied celebrating their moving in. However after they had all gone to bed, and the house became silent Hao suddenly sat up in bed, a cold sweat pouring down his face. He could see his dream clearly in his mind's eye, the faces of the dead, which he had been afraid of once, now terrified him. However it was not just that, it was because the faces had been of the other s, their bodies rotted with worms crawling in and out from in between their hands and other various places sickened him. Hao made his way to the bathroom just in time before throwing up in the toilet a few times then after he felt better, washed his face and walked out into the garden.

It was a cool, calm night, and Hao closed his eyes as he felt the cold breezes surround him, and he felt as if they were lifting him up high into the air where there were no worries, but his peace was suddenly shattered by a scream

Once more the sound of feet pounding against the hardwood floor filled the Asakura residence as shamans ran dressed in nightclothes to the room of chocolove on the second floor. As he pounded on the door a dreadful feeling filled Yoh, and as he and the others broke down the door, they turned their heads away. Chocolove lay dead in his bed, dismembered by what looked to be animals, and a message in blood above him. " It begins. ".


	2. The Death of an Ainu

Chapter 2

Appears out of the smoke Welcome to the second chapter of the story, I hope you are ready to scream again. I would like to take the time firstly to thank all of the people who took the time to review and apologize for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

A few days later Yoh and the others gathered at the shrine in the house and had a small ceremony for their fallen friend, burning incense and remembering the good times. They had gone through. It was a tearful ceremony.ansd as they left the shrine, yoh turned and the vision of a bloody corpse laying before the shrine flashed before his eyes, before vanishing into the wind leaving a bewildered yoh asakura in an empty room that was quickly darkening as the sun set low in the western sky. …

As night finally came they gathered in the room where Anna had been discovered dead, and sat there in the silence, the only sounds the noise of the television. After Chocolate's death old fears had been awakened and every shadow became a monster. To them the light had become a welcome friend, and their friends had become dearer than they ever had been before. As dinner came and went and the night wore on, clouds loomed in the distance outside, thunder rolled and lightning flashed, a storm was coming.

Pilika sat up in bed with sweat pouring down her face and onto her white flannel nightgown. Her breaths came in heavy gasps as she had been running like she used to have Horo-Horo when he was alive and training under her. "Horo-Horo" She leaned over the sink carefully, and after splashing her face once she gazed into the mirror, examining the person staring back at her with red, sad looking eyes. Her face looked almost exactly as it when she had first met Yoh and his friends, but the rest of her had changed greatly. As she splashed another handful of water onto her face and looked back into the mirror she screamed, then there was only silence.

As pictures flashed across the television screen of pretty girls and car chases with explosions yoh sighed and turned off the television. The cool air was relaxing as it flowed into the hot room from outside, jingling the wind chimes in the process as the cool summer night went on. And people slept in peace but not Yoh. . Since the death of anna he had been watching less television, he didn't know why. Sometimes when he looked over from the table a vision of anna would pass before his eyes, lying as she used to in front of the television watching her shows. Nothing had been the same for him since that fateful day, and sometimes when he lay there at night he wished he had died too. However he knew that could never be, he had to live, so he could continue the dreams of his dead friends and fiancée, and become the shaman king.

The figure smiled manically as he licked the blood of Pilika from his knife , savoring the tasted of her sweet blood for a moment before sheathing it . He enjoyed watching them as they died, the blood draining from their bodies and the terrified expression at finding him holding the instrument of their demise. "Poor , foolish shamans, soon it'll be all over , and you can rest in peace ….forever" He chuckled then turned , then vanished without a trace that he was ever there , the only clue that he had been was Pilika's corpse, left to rot on the cold, hard bathroom floor.


	3. Goodbye Dear Friend

Konnichiwa welcome to Chapter Three of Return the Horror House. Firstly before we begin I'd like to make a quick apology as to my absence and why I haven't been updating, I've been quite busy lately and this fic just slipped my mind plus the added writer's block, but that's all over and I promise no more delays (at least for a while. So Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner. Secondly I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, thank you so much I am glad you like this fic! Now for everyone's favorite part…the disclaimer, hit it Hao!

Hao: Right, Super Sailor Star does not own Shaman king or any of its characters. Now can I go?

Super Sailor Star: Nope!

Hao 

Chapter 3

When we Last Left Yoh, Hao and company Pilika was the recent victim of the insane killer Manta, who had recently escaped from the mental institution and was exacting his revenge on the helpless (almost) inhabitants of the Asakura residence. So far he has claimed the life of many a shaman, but who will be the next to taste death?

Rain poured down in rivets, pounding on the ground relentlessly as thunder and lightning roared thought the skies. Papers blew across deserted sidewalks, animals scurried inside to their safe dens and homes, and in the midst of it all stood one figure, a girl of medium height wearing a red bandanna over her short yellow hair and a black dress, and beads of blue around her neck. She wore no cover to keep the rain out, and as she walked along the darkened road she spoke not a word, but stopped in front of the Asakura house, and stood there staring up at it for a moment before turning, and vanishing back into the darkness, leaving no trace that she had ever been there at all.

Meanwhile in the Asakura residence the remaining survivors had gathered together in the main room, sitting around as the television blared talking, playing games of skill and luck, or watching the television in the hopes of lifting their fallen spirits. They were safe, in a sense from the storm that raged outside, but not from the horror that now lie inside the house; lurking in the shadows waiting for one of them to leave alone, back into the darkness. "Go fish Hao" Yoh grinned, the first grin anyone had seen on him in a long while as he peered over his handful of cards at his twin, who with a straight face was reaching over toward the stack of cards in the center of the table. " You're sure having a bad run of luck there huh Hao?" Lyserg said as he looked up from his magazine and smiled, but then it faded as the room lapsed into silence and they waited for one of chocolove's jokes to be cracked, knowing it would never come. Tamao who had been watching the television suddenly yelped, and pointed at the television as Manta's face filled the screen. " And in other news the former heir to the Oyamada Company Manta Oyadama is still at large. He was sent to the mental institution after killing his friends in cold blood and the attempted murder of one Yoh Asakura Residents of the city are still advised to lock your doors and windows until this homicidal killer is caught. " Yoh felt a knot in his throat, and setting down the cards he stared out the window into the darkness, the memories happier times flashing through his head like one of those old silent films as a voice called his name "Yoh …Yoh wake up!" Yoh blinked and turned to face his brother and the others, staring at him with worried faces . "I'm fine, let's keep playing" He grinned and picked the cards back up, heaving a silent sigh as Hao picked up a card from the deck and added it to his hand " I am sorry my friends"

The merriment went on for a few hours more into the night, and as the sun began to set in the west and the rain cleared away to reveal a lovely rainbow, the group began to pack away their things, and shut off the television, making their way slowly to their rooms exhausted and ready for bed. As Lyserg entered his room he sighed and stretched a little before gazing at himself in the mirror. He had changed a little since the time he had met yoh and the gang, he had gotten just a little taller and had begun to smile just a little more than he used to, but all that seemed to have changed lately. As he gazed into the mirror he noticed the bags under his eyes seemed worse, and that he looked very tired, like he had been a lot recently. " It has to end sometime then they'll go away" but he knew that wasn't true even if the killing did end and he would survive the memories would always be there, yoh had proved that. So as he lay on his futon and snuggled down deep under the covers his eyes fell on a cage hanging near the opened window and a tear came to his eye "Chloe " he didn't know what had ever happened to her, if she had gone over to the other side or was still out there somewhere searching for him, his loyal guardian ghost who he had carelessly abandoned when he joined the x-laws. He didn't know why he had kept the cage, she wasn't there anymore so there was no point carrying it, but every time he tried to get rid of it he couldn't it was like something was stopping him, making him keep her cage "Come back soon, wherever you are" He turned and smiled, then drifted off to sleep, never knowing that would be the last time he ever would see the cage, and this world again. ..

Well that's all for now, but keep your eyes posted for the next chapter to find out the fate of the few remaining shamans.

Sayonara


	4. The fate of a shaman

Welcome reader to the fourth chapter of our horrifying little tale. I hope you all are prepared to scream along once more as the story continues, but first a brief thank you. Thank you to all who have reviewed "Return to Horror House" so far, I'm glad you like it. Now onto the story and disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king or any of its characters.

Yet another day full of uncertainty as rain fell down from the heavens, forming puddles everywhere and feeding life into the flowers Tamao who being the only remaining female in the Asakura household sighed as she rolled the futon up and carefully slid it into the dark closet. It had been only a day since the discovery of lyserg's body strangled to death while he slept. Ever since she had first returned to this house she had felt something was wrong, something horrible that threatened to consume them all. She didn't want to come here, but at the insistence of Hao and the thought of being close to Yoh once more she caved and joined them. However she had second thoughts now as she had seen the dead bodies of her companions, people who had once laughed, cried, fought, and sat alongside her.

As Tamao hummed she silently wished for the comfort of her spirit partners Konchi and Ponchi, and the other ghosts who had mysteriously vanished a year before the first killings. The house seemed so silent without them, and it just wasn't the same to her without them. Then a smile traced itself over her face at that moment as she remembered how they had tricked her into believing Ryu and manta had been coming to hurt Yoh. How silly she had been, and she was almost glad Anna had been there to rescue them before her arrow had impaled Manta. " I'm Done!" But no answer came, the only sound was people laughing from the television, Yoh and Hao were watching an old comedy show. It seemed so nice, to have Hao well finally, and reunited with his twin brother, his good side. They made such a good pair, but it seemed so odd with the house that had once been filled with noise and friends empty except for them, the three survivors.

Tamao made herself useful around the house, without Anna to boss them around and make them do chores the house had gone to waste. Weeds choked the bushes, grass, and trees and moss hung from the frame of the tall two –story house. The inside however was worse than the outside, dirt sat in the unreachable cracks, pizza and ramen boxes scattered about the floor along with dust bunnies and dirty clothes. It had been a real mess until Tamao had come, and now that she had she was glad to be back. Rolling up another futon in Hao's room a glint of something shiny caught her eye, and as she picked up the item she looked down into the faces of a group of two young boys, one watching the other from far away in a tree, long brown hair and familiar eyes, the other had short hair of the same color , and wore a pair of familiar orange headphones around his neck withy a black uniform , the same one yoh had worn in the shaman tournament, it was a younger Yoh and Hao . Tamao being as kind and sweet as she was smiled at this, for she cared greatly for yoh, and a bit for his newly changed brother. As she set down the picture back onto the large wooden desk she noticed two more pictures, both of the entire group before, and after the shaman tournament. "Such happy times " She looked down into their smiling faces, and tears slid down onto the faces, like raindrops from threatening clouds

Like a panther he crept slowly, silently through the halls, stalking his prey. Eyes focused as the glint of something shining brightly from the midday sun lighted his face. He was determined not to miss this time, and made sure his target was alone before slowly pushing the sliding door aside and making his way toward her.

What will happen to Tamao? And where is Yoh and Hao? Will anyone survive the latest rein of terror that has descended upon the Asakura Household? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. And it continues

Return To Horror House: Chapter Five

Konnichiwa my fellow authors and readers and welcome to yet another chapter of Return to Horror House. I must firstly apologize for the lateness of this chapter, seeing as my reviewers have probably been waiting a long time for this, but I have been at summer camp working. Secondly I would once again like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and The Horror House. Now if you will Hao…

Hao: fine, fine. **Mumbles under breath**

SSS: What was that Hao?

Hao: Nothing please doesn't sic the fan girls on me. Oh and Super Sailor Star does not own Shaman king

Fangirls: We love you Hao!

Slowly and swiftly he made his way toward her, like a panther ready to pounce on its unsuspecting victim. She turned and opened her mouth as if to scream but nothing came out as he clamped his hand over her mouth and grinned his insane smile "Now, now Tamao we wouldn't want any witnesses would we now, after all that would be too much trouble now would we?" She shook her head, as thoughts raced quickly through her head, mashing together as if they were in a blender. As she looked around the room for something to help her she spotted a pipe laying against the wall, left there from a time when yoh had been forced to re –do the plumbing by Anna. . 'Perfect' Slowly Tamao moved toward the pipe but stopped as something sharp poked her in the back, a knife wielded by the crazed killer manta. " Going somewhere?" Tamao, however still could not answer for manta's hand still covered her mouth, blocking her air intake and preventing her from answering.

Hao and Yoh were downstairs and unaware of the predicament their friend was in upstairs, unaware of the danger that was waiting for them just up the stairs and to the right. As he contently slurped away at his ramen yoh did not hear the scream of Tamao as Manta finished her off, nor did they hear her sobs as the life slowly bled away onto the floor in her precious life's blood All the two Asakura boys could hear was the loud sounds of the television as a man won money on a game show. "Give me some noodles " Hao looked over at his twin and sighed, the noodle bowl lay empty on the table. "Yoh…." Hao glared at his twin and sighed, "Next time leave me some"

Manta grinned as he kicked her corpse "Worthless girl. Now that she 's out of the way I can get what I came here for" Then carelessly tossing aside the knife into the heart of a teddy bear Manta walked casually out of the room leaving the knife and the body of the person he once considered a friend lying in a pool of blood

Meanwhile downstairs the two-asakura brothers had taken to playing card games "Hey Hao, Got any fives?" Hao looked up, a slice of watermelon stuck into his mouth and shook his head "Drat. " Reaching over yoh took a blue card from the deck and looked over at the window "You're thinking about them again aren't you brother?" Jerked out of his thoughts Yoh looked at his brother "yea. I really miss them all Hao. " "I understand, but you have to remember they're gone and they don't want you to grieve for them forever yoh, you have to let go." Yoh just nodded "Now let's finish our game!" At that moment the lights flickered once, then a minute later the two shamans were plunged into darkness. "Darn, the lights " There was the sound of someone shuffling, then more cursing as said person ran into something "Who puts a table right where people can run into it?" Suppressing a giggle Yoh kept watching his twin

Closer he crept, moving like a predator seeking its prey toward the little living room, he could hear them, one cursing as he moved to find the lights, the other giggling like a schoolgirl at his brother's fruitless attempt. Sliding the door back he moved quickly, swinging the blunt object down into the head of one of the boys, raising it and lowering it again and again until he was sure of the boy's demise. At that moment the lights returned and as Hao looked over he felt the contents of his stomach rise, there on the floor lay his twin, battered and lying in a pool of his own blood dead. On the wall was a note:

You're Next Hao…

Yoh was buried the next day alongside Anna and his friends, finally able to rest in piece. Hao however, wasn't about to rest with the killer manta still out there, he knew he has only a short time left until manta struck once more.

So what'd you think? Please leave me some reviews, as they will be greatly appreciated.

Sayonara for now!


	6. The end

Return To The Horror House:

Appears out of the mist welcome reader, to the final chapter of Return to the Horror House. I'm glad you decided to stick around to find out the fate of our beloved Shaman king characters. Now if you would kindly Hao.

Hao: Fine. Super Sailor Star does not own Shaman king.

Chapter 6

Slowly the doors opened, creaking as his shadow filled the doorway of the library room. . As he looked around he sighed, dust covered almost every corner and space of the neglected room, and spider webs were in many places. "Why do they even have this room?" But that question was never answered, for as Hao made his way further into the room his eye spotted what he had come from "There you are" He smiled as he picked up Hasarume from its stand on the table and felt its lightness in his hand. "Forgive me brother, but you will be avenged " Then he grinned as he had years ago when he had been evil and in the shaman tournament, Hao was back.

His reflection grinned back at him as he looked into the mirror like blade of the knife. His looked a little different from that young boy who had gone to the shaman tournament a few years back. He had not grown but a few inches, which for him was an accomplishment, but that was about it. As he stared at himself in the knife blade manta felt something warm and wet dripping down his face, and as he wiped his off he noticed it was tears. "Why should I be crying, I am about to complete my revenge. " He laughed, a sinister laugh then twirled the knife high into the air, watching as it impaled itself into the tree he was sitting in just an inch from his leg. "Now to finish what I started. "

Silence surrounded the Asakura house as Hao emerged into the front yard, hasarume by his side. "Where are you Manta? I'm waiting" but no one answered except for the whistling wind blowing a pile of leaves left over from the fall. " Well?" Once again silence was the only thing that answered Hao but it didn't last that way for long, for a few seconds after Hao spoke again a knife came flying out from nowhere, headed straight for Hao. Fortunately for Hao (and his many fan girls) he was quick enough to dodge and the sound of Metal on metal rang through the courtyard as Hasarume was drawn. The knife fell a few feet from where Hao stood, its blade stuck fast deep in the ground, where only the handle could be seen. "So you still have your skills I see" Hao said nothing, but just stared daggers at Manta, then let off a cool grin. And flipped back his Poncho to reveal his body. "Foolish boy, lament your stupidity in hell!" Before a normal person could have blinked the two shamans were at it, battling fiercely, for life.

Metal against metal once again filled the Asakura's yard as the two foes battled, both determined to win, even if it cost them their own lives. As he fought on Hao thought back on happier times and the people who had accepted him, even after all the horrible things he'd done in the past.

Flashback 

It was a warm day at the Asakura house, and the as he sat outside, a watermelon in his hands Yoh Asakura felt something in the air, something different that he couldn't quite put his finger on. . As he looked over he smiled at his friends, all-munching on watermelon or arguing, in the case of Ren and Horo-Horo as Jun and Pilika watched on with a sweat drop and a smile. Chocolove was telling more of his jokes, and Lyserg had joined them, haven been forgiven for his past mistakes. It was indeed a wonderful day to relax and be together, but that all changed as the doors to funbrai Onsen creaked open and a shadow fell onto the doorway. "Hello brother" In an instant weapons were drawn and facing the figure as he walked in calmly, as if nothing had ever happened "it 's been a while" Yoh smiled "Hey Hao, what are you doing here?"

Hao sighed; he didn't know how he was going to do this, especially with all of Yoh's little friends here and his beautiful fiancée. "I came to ask you ….to forgive me. " There was a collective silence from the group " I admit it, trying to make a world with just shamans was wrong, and I had time to think after I'd been reborn again, you were right. " More silence followed and Hao could see there was still little trust for him; after all he had tried to get rid of them more than once. Turning he flipped his pancho over his shoulder and held his hand up to wave goodbye but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Yoh…" His brother smiled "I forgive you. "

End Flashback 

Blood dripped onto the ground as he fell, Hasarume imbedded deep into his chest. " That's for Yoh." He gave the corpse a quick kick to test it, then turned and smiled. The sun was peeking out from behind the storm clouds, and the birds began to sing, it was going to be a beautiful day. "It's over, it's finally over. " Police sirens in the distance, they were coming.

A month later 

Hao Asakura sighed as he walked toward the group of headstones on Monument hill, and laid the flower down at the grave "Arigato brother." He smiled and wiped away the tears. Then turning, walked away, and as he did the birds began to sing as spring made its way in.

Arigato means Thank you in Japanese.

Sorry if Hao was a little OOC, but he needed to be that way for the story. Please leave a review with comments or constructive criticism, which is very much welcomed.


End file.
